For Us
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Steve had made peace with the fact that Tony Stark had permanently retired, and moved on with his life. But recent events have required him to search out his old friend, and ask for his services once more. Only Tony has far different ideas. With the help of Pepper, Tony's now-pregnant wife, can he convince the former Avenger to step back into the ring, and fend off danger again?


**In honor of the GLORIOUS news that Pepper will make an appearance in Civil War (thank you, Marvel gods!), I decided to write this short fic. AND, because I'm being held captive by very devious plot bunnies that won't let me free until I publish this. So, for the sake of my sanity, and my other stories being able to be updated in the future, I appreciate your humoring me. This is something that I imagine SHOULD happen in Civil War. YES, I know. This is probably NOT what you'd THINK would happen, but...just...hear me out. I AM going somewhere with this. (It will only be a few chapters. I'm NOT going to attempt to write my own full-length version of Civil War, just FYI.)**

 **Let me know what you think! I love feedback! :D Happy reading**

Steve propped his motorcycle on its kickstand and slowly climbed off, removing his aviator sunglasses to survey what was before him. A large, two-story farmhouse, with a wrap-around porch stood in front of him, nestled into a cluster of tall oak trees, limbs swaying lazily in the warm afternoon breeze. _Well, Stark, you finally did it,_ he thought. _You finally got the simple life._

He began to make his way to the front porch, walking up the gravel driveway to the front porch. But he didn't have to walk far before the screen door opened with a loud creak, and Tony emerged with a defensive frown, silently staring at him.

He continually said nothing as his former comrade made it up the steps to greet him. "Stark," he said, nodding at him in salutation. Tony stayed silent, and didn't nod back. "I'd, uh...I'd imagine you're surprised to see me..." he began.

Tony interrupted. "Whatever it _is,_ the answer's _no_ ," he said plainly.

"Tony..."

" _No,"_ Tony said again, more sternly this time. "I've got a _life_ now. A _good_ one. And a _family._ I can't just..."

"Tony? Is someone here?" a female voice said behind him. Pepper appeared through the screen door, and Steve was taken aback, not being able to help smiling at what he saw. She was clearly several months along in pregnancy, her middle swollen and quite rotund.

"Go back inside, baby. I've got this," Tony murmured quietly to her. He turned his head back toward Steve. "And _he_ was just leaving."

Pepper gave him a skeptical smirk, and grinned at Steve warmly. "Nonsense. Steve and I knew each other, as well. You know that. How rude would it be if I didn't at least say hello to our old friend?" she said, extending her hand. "So _hello,_ Steve. You'll have to excuse Tony's behavior. He's clearly forgotten social etiquette."

Steve smiled, and kindly accepted her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Potts," he said. But then he caught himself, noticing the wedding ring on her finger. "Or shall I say, _Mrs. Stark?"_ he asked. Pepper chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "And might I say you are looking lovelier than ever in your current... _condition,_ " he said a bit awkwardly, nodding at her stomach.

Pepper blushed and ran a bashful hand over her protruding baby bump. "Well, _thank_ you..." she began. But Tony interrupted.

" _Condition?_ You mean pregnancy? She's _pregnant._ Just say it, Rogers. Jesus. You are so..."

"Tony?! _What_ has gotten into you? _"_ Pepper scolded, and Tony pouted at his wife, but fell silent as ordered. She shook her head, her lips pursed in annoyance.

" _As I was saying,_ " she said sternly, then turned her head back to Steve and smiled politely. "Thank you. It was quite the surprise to us. A very _happy_ surprise, though," she finished, patting her middle lovingly.

"Well, I'm _happy_ for you," Steve replied. "For the _both_ of you. It seems you have built yourself quite the..."

"Whadya' want, Steve? Huh?" Tony interrupted, throwing up his hands and shaking his head. "I know you didn't come here just to catch up on old times, or make chit chat. So, what is it? What was _so_ important that you track me down at my home, _our_ home," he corrected, gesturing between himself and Pepper. "It's an unlisted address for a _reason_ ," he finished sternly.

Pepper exhaled sharply, rolling her eyes pleadingly heavenward, and Steve shifted his gaze down and nodded. "You're right. I didn't come to make small talk, and you deserve an explanation," he replied.

"No shit," Tony said flatly.

Steve held his tongue, forcing back the impulse to reprimand him for his language, especially in the presence of a lady, and swallowed hard. "I came here, today," he said in measured tones, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Because...we _need_ you, _Tony,"_ he said.

"Oh, yeah?" Tony chided. "Well, so does _she._ So do _they,_ " he said, pointing towards Pepper and her belly. "And in case you haven't heard? Iron Man is _retired._ So, sorry you made the trip for nothing. But no dice."

"Tony," Pepper said.

" _No,_ Pepper," he warned, flicking his eyes to her. "Whatever he, quote-end quote, _needs_ from me," he said, making one-fingered air quotes. "...isn't something I have. Not anymore," he said, swiveling around on his heels, and stormed back inside.

Pepper gave Steve a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

Steve put up a dismissive hand. "Don't be. I understand," he said humbly. "But just know it's _serious._ Serious enough for me to come _here._ We could've _really_ used his help right now," he said regretfully. He turned to leave.

Pepper glanced back over her shoulder toward the door, and then back at Steve. She made like she was going to go after Tony, but held up a pointer finger to Steve to halt him. "Wait," she said. "Don't...don't go just yet. _Please._ "

Steve obeyed, and watched her disappear through the door. He sighed heavily, secretly hoping Pepper could help him to somehow convince Tony to at least listen to what he had to say.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inside, Pepper found her husband at the kitchen sink, hands braced on the counter. He was staring out the window above it, working his jaw in thought, never hearing her come in. She walked up behind him, running her hands up his back. He went rigid, and then softened as soon as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He put his hand over hers and turned his head over his shoulder to speak. "You _know_ I won't do it. Right?" he said softly. "I won't leave you." He turned around to face her, pulling her into his arms, his expression grim.

Pepper nodded, and smiled softly. "I know," she murmured. "But Steve wouldn't _be_ here if he didn't..."

"Nope. No _buts,_ " Tony said, holding up a pointer finger in objection. "I don't care _what_ he says. _My_ place," he said, pausing to lay his hands on each side of her belly. He looked down at it, and then back into her eyes. "Is with _you,_ and the _baby._ End of _story,"_ he finished.

Pepper put her hands over his. "I _know_ that. _Believe_ me. And I love you for it, okay? But, _Tony,_ " she said, getting an exasperated sigh and an eye roll in reply from her husband.

He eventually brought his eyes back to her, and she continued. "It's _serious_. Steve _said_ so," she murmured, glancing over her shoulder toward the front door and then back to him, her eyes suddenly filled with concern.

Tony frowned, noticing this. He studied her face for a moment. "He's got you spooked, doesn't he," he murmured.

Pepper shrugged and nodded. "A _little,_ yes," she admitted. "Which is why I don't think he's bluffing. Why would he come all the way out _here_ just for some kind of charade?"

Tony grasped her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them before bringing them to his chest. He looked deep into her eyes. " _Nothing_ is _ever_ going to happen to you two. I won't _let_ it," he said, resolutely.

Pepper smiled weakly, and affectionately raised the tip of her finger to stroke his chin. "Then at least listen to what he has to say. _Please?_ For _us?_ " she asked.


End file.
